Reality on Decisions
by Ready-Player-One
Summary: Warning: This Story contains Spoilers on the Civil War comic One-Shot They had split up in two teams. One for Captain America and the other for Iron Man. Heroes were fighting each other of the idea for a Superhero identification system. But in reality, everything went wrong. What they never expected was that after two years, there would be no more Captain America.


_**It had been a disaster. People were screaming for help, little children crying for their mothers and fathers. Others were running as fast as they could so they could get away from the chaos that was going on in New York City. Some people couldn't even believe what was going on. The heroes, fighting each other for no reasons. Or so they thought. In reality, the heroes had split up and go in two separate ways. They each thought they were in the right team. Though sometimes, just like Spider-man, they switched team. Spider-Man had been in the team of Iron Man, thinking his thought were better. But eventually he hopped over to Captain America. He had fought Iron Man, but somehow villains eventually attacked the Spider in the sewers beneath the city. Luckily someone had saved him, even though he couldn't remember who. They aid him and that was when he decide to put the Iron Spider suit away and just grab his original one, not going back to Iron Man.**_

_**Right now Captain America and Iron Man were fighting each other. Even though the Cap' was defiantly winning from the Iron suit. He stared in the eyes of Tony, hearing him say 'Go on, finish it'. But soon enough civilians grabbed him and pulled the Cap' away from Tony. He heard them saying things, even though he tried to get away. But he couldn't attack the civilians, it was against his odd. Soon enough he realized something and stopped. Steve pulled his mask of and brought his wrists towards the police man, giving the heroes of his team a order to stand down. 'They aren't arresting Captain America, But they are arresting Steve Rogers'' He simply said and the handcuffs went around his wrist. With that, he was brought away and the battle was over. Some heroes still didn't understood why he did that, but they did not question it further.**_

**Steve remembered that day clearly, even though it had been almost two years ago since it happened. People called it the Civil War. Even though it was more the Heroes fighting each other then actually the civilians. Tony did like nothing happened, so did the others. Like the Captain was the bad guy. But the other heroes had fought too, making a mess of the City but they did not get the blame. Steve didn't even blamed them, it was his fault, in his eyes anyways. But soon his trial was over and over two days he could get back in the world. But he decide not to do so. He was stopping being Captain America and just left the world behind like that. He just went to be a civilian, clearly not wanting to get involved with SHIELD anymore or anything that involved fighting as a hero. A normal life, that was what he wanted now. **

**Two days later, Steve was released from the super jail. He had gotten everything back that belonged to him, also his outfit and shield. But he just shook his head and pushed most of the stuff away. There were a few heroes with him, wanting to see the Captain as they had been worried. They didn't actually asked him something but eventually Steve did grab the stuff. He was going to say to the whole world that he was sorry and that he wouldn't get back as the Captain anymore. He would show his face, clearly not caring anymore that they would see his identity. Or he could just go to the superheroes mansion and say it only to them. Because why would the world care for him, for all that he had done. He didn't deserved pity or anything like that.**

**He walked towards the mansion as he saw some civilians staring at him with odd looks. Some had seen him without a mask and knew he was the one who made New York City a mess, a disaster. But Steve gave them no glance worthy as he kept his head down and stepped inside the mansion. Other Heroes, most likely the ones that had been on the team of Iron Man stared at him with glares and looks that showed 'You disgrace'. Steve didn't cared, he deserved it anyways. He saw Tony and he stopped in front of him. He didn't listened to what the other was saying as he placed the shield down along with his outfit, badge and everything else. He just held his mask, smiling weakly before dropping it out his hand and simply said. ''I will not come back as Captain America anymore. I'm going back in the world as Steve Rogers, nothing more, nothing less'' He heard people gasping but he just turned around, not seeing stunned looks and with that he walked out of the mansion. Tears had been slipping down his cheeks but he just let it be. They may see he was crying. He didn't care.**

**With that, Captain America left the world. People asked to every hero they could interview where he was, what happened. But they just kept quiet about, deciding not to tell a thing because they still thought that Steve might once get back. What they didn't knew, that later on Bucky, Steve old friend and who had been the Winter Soldier, would become the new Captain America…**


End file.
